


Steve Fucks Everything

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Inflation, Dominant Herobrine, Fingering, M/M, Name-Calling, Name-Calling Kink, Open Relationship, Other, Size Kink, Submissive Steve, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, blowjob, fear kink, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: A Collection of Stories of Steve being horny and fucking (or getting fucked by) anything in sight.--Rape/Non-Con in later chapters--





	1. FireBall (Steve x Herobrine)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this. Just, enjoy?

Steve grunted as he pushed onto the bed by two strong arms. "Mmm, what an adorable expression." A gruff, slightly glitchy voice chuckled. Steve looked at the man above him. He was almost a mirror image of himself but with a few subtle differences. He had the exact same clothes as Steve, a teal shirt and blue jeans but his were more tattered and had a few rips, his dark brown hair and goatee were more messy, he had a bit more muscle mass, his overall appearance was slightly gray and occasionally flickered or glitched, and lastly, his eyes were a bright glowing white.

"H-Hero...Let me go!" Steve grunted, trying to break free of the man's grip. "Aww, Stevie...It's so cute when you think you can escape me..." Herobrine replied, amused by Steve's useless struggling. Herobrine laid down on top of Steve. He was...surprisingly light. Herobrine thrusted his hips forward, grinding his groin against Steve's. "A-Ah!" Steve moaned, surprised by the sudden attention to his crotch. "You're so sensitive, Stevie..." Herobrine remarked, slowly sliding his hands under Steve's shirt.

"N-No...Ahh!" Steve whimpered as Herobrine's fingers brushed against his nipples. Herobrine chuckled and brought his mouth to Steve's neck before biting it causing Steve to moan. Herobrine sucked on Steve's neck until a red and purple hickey was left in it's place. Steve was a moaning, panting mess, he didn't bother fighting at this point, he just let it happen.

Herobrine unbuttoned Steve's pants and pulled them down, revealing light-blue boxers and a pair of matching stockings. "I didn't expect you to be the type to wear stockings, Stevie~" Herobrine growled, surprised by the garments. "I don't normally w-wear them...I just wanted to try them..." Steve panted, sliding his shirt off. Herobrine snapped and his shirt and pants were gone in a puff of smoke, along with Steve's boxers. Herobrine slid the front of his boxers down and materialized a bottle of lube. He lubed up his erect member and lined it up with Steve's enterance. "URRK!" Steve shrieked as Herobrine thrusted into him. "So tight, my little Stevie~" Herobrine purred. "Well, you could have stretched me a bit before you- Ungh!" Steve protested before being thrust into again. 

Herobrine began thrusting faster, hands tightly gripping Steve's hips. Steve felt the heat in his groin slowly growing. Herobrine was so focused on Steve, he hadn't noticed that his hands were slowly being engulfed in flames. Steve moaned in ecstasy as he came, white coating his chest and stomach. Herobrine finished after Steve did, filling Steve with his seed. "O-Oh, Shit..." Herobrine said, noticing the burned skin on Steve's hips. "Ya know, I was in so much pleasure, I hadn't even noticed..."

Herobrine materialized a Potion Of Healing and handed it to Steve. Steve gulped the pink potion and the burned skin began to heal. Steve yawned and Herobrine laid next to him, pulling the blue blanket over them. "I love you, Stevie..." Herobrine purred, wrapping his arms around the other man. "I love you too, my fireball..." Steve whispered, cuddling against Hero and swiftly falling asleep.


	2. Picking Things Up (Steve x Pickaxe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve uses a pickaxe for it's non-intended purpose.

Steve grunted as he knelt down and picked up various items he had scattered all over the basement. He really needed to organize this place.

Steve picked up an almost broken Iron Pickaxe. Steve suddenly got a rather...interesting idea. He'd test it out later after picking up this mess. 

*Magic Time Skip*

Steve entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Steve removed his clothing and laid on the bed, on all fours. Steve then pulled the pickaxe out of his inventory. Steve brought the wooden handle tip to his mouth and began licking it, cheeks turning a shade of pink.

Steve began to bob up and down on the wooden handle and began stroking himself. Steve felt so embarrassed and turned on at the same time. Steve continued to suck on the handle, ignoring the grainy texture and taste. 

Steve moaned and began stroking himself at a quicker pace. Steve had a strange kink for being embarrassed or degraded, it turned him on so much. He loved being called 'whore', 'slut', or any other hurtful name during sex. "Ahhn~ H-Hero..." Steve moaned between licks. 

The heat began growing in Steve's groin. Steve stopped sucking on the pickaxe and gripped the bedsheet. Steve shook and his seed splattered onto the bed. Steve rolled over onto the other side of the bed and stared at the ceiling. "God, I have issues..." Steve thought as he stared up, slowly drifting into dreamland.


	3. Ghost Of A Feeling (Steve x Entity 303)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by AkiHeiki.
> 
> They wanted Entity303 x Steve so, here ya go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets a being that is not of this world and he is...intrigued..to say the least.

Steve huffed and puffed as he swung his diamond axe into the base of another oak tree. As he chopped the trees, he saw what looked like the shape of a person in the distance. He shrugged it off, thinking it was probably just Herobrine watching him again, and continued to gather the wood he needed.

Steve let out a small sigh as he finished chopping the last tree he needed and sat down in the grass to rest for a moment. He turned his head to see that the figure from before was now closer, standing beneath a tree. The figure was definitely NOT Hero, this being had large, red eyes and it was wearing a tattered, white, hooded robe. Steve had never seen an entity such as this before. But, before he could say anything, it was gone...

Steve lugged all the logs home and stored them away in a chest. Steve couldn't get the image of the cloaked entity out of his mind. He wanted to know more but, he couldn't understand why. Ever since he saw it's eyes, he felt so... interested...? He NEEDED to know, so, he went to find an entity that knew almost everything about the world that is Minecraftia.

"Hey, Hero?" Steve asked, knocking on Herobrine's bedroom door.  
"Come in, Steve." Herobrine responded, voice glitching for a moment.  
Steve entered Herobrine's dark room. He was sitting at a desk that was illuminated only by a dim redstone lamp.  
"Hero, I have a question... It's about an entity that I've never really seen until today..." Steve explained, rubbing his right arm sheepishly.  
"Mmm? Continue." Hero urged, glancing up from his book, eyes glowing brightly. He was somewhat intrigued.  
"The entity had this like long, white robe, dark skin, and these big red eyes..." Steve explained, listing off the creature's features.  
"What." Herobrine's eyes widened.  
"Do you...know this entity?" Steve asked, concerned by Herobrine's reaction.  
"303. That's his name..." Herobrine explained. "Whatever you do, don't think about him. It will draw him towards you..."

Steve headed to his bedroom, trying his best to not think about Entity303. But, he couldn't... He kept seeing it in his thoughts... Steve entered his bedroom but, a figure was already in the room... The figure that was already inside of Steve's mind... Entity303 himself.

Steve walked over to him, feeling the air around the creature begin to cool. Steve had to know what was underneath the hood but, before he could a hand stopped him.  
"You don't want to do that, Steven..." The shrouded figure warned.  
"But... I DO know what you want..." The creature continued, reaching for Steve's crotch.  
"NNGH...S-So cold..." Steve grunted, the ice cold hand phasing through the pants directly to Steve's cock. Steve's member quickly began to harden as the cold hand of Entity303 steadily stroked him.

Steve felt the other freezing hand creep underneath his shirt and gently rub his nipple, causing Steve to gasp. Entity303 sat down on the bed and pulled Steve on top of his lap. Steve could feel something poking him, he knew exactly what it was. He heard a snap and his clothes were suddenly gone. This creature had similar powers as Herobrine!

Steve spit into his hand and rubbed his entrance with it before slowly sliding down onto Entity303's member.  
"A-Ahh..." Steve whimpered, the member wasn't as cold as the creature's hands but still unusually cold.  
"Steven...you're such a slut, aren't you?" The monster spoke, still stroking Steve's member.  
"Y-Yes...I'm a naughty little slut..." Steve moaned, loving being degraded.  
"Take my load then, slut." Entity303 commanded, filling Steve with his seed. It was, surprisingly, warm as it filled Steve before spilling out onto Entity303's crotch.

Steve let out loud moan as he shot his spunk, landing a small distance away onto the carpeted floor. Suddenly, Entity303 was gone...leaving only a small, heart-shaped piece of white cloth behind. Steve had a feeling he would see Entity303 again, sometime soon.


	4. Sizable Fear (Steve x Enderman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For AkiHeiki's Friend, they requested Steve x Enderman with Size Kink so- Hope you enjoy! x3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve encounters an Enderman in a mine and attempts to defeat it but, things don't exactly go as planned.

Steve brought his pick down into the block of gold ore, causing it to break within moments. He made quick work of the vein, adding it to the stack of gold that was already in his inventory. This cave very abundant in ores, too bad, Hero wasn't able to join Steve on his expedition; he had something to deal with in the Nether. But, Steve WAS his own person, not like he needed his boyfriend to protect him at all times.

Steve was shaken from his thoughts as he heard an all-too-familiar growl from the opening in front of him. He then saw the glowing purple particles floating nearby. Shit. It was an Enderman. Hmmm, Steve did need Ender Pearls if he was going to explore the End... Steve silently drew his diamond sword and crept towards the mob. He was right behind it, about to strike when it suddenly screeched, turning to face him.

Steve froze, indigo eyes locked with the Enderman's piercing purple ones. He began shaking as the mob's mouth stretched open, revealing sharp black teeth and purple tongue. Steve dropped his sword with a CLINK, unable to break eye contact with the monster. It let a loud scream before swiping at the terrified man with it's sharp nails.

The sound of nails scraping against Steve's iron chestplate snapped the man froze his daze. Steve attempted the grab his blade but, the Enderman kicked the sword away, knocking it near a dark corner of the room.  
"S-Shit..." Steve grunted, running past the monster but, was quickly stopped when the Enderman appeared in front of him with a WOOMPH. The Enderman grabbed Steve by the neck and pinned him to the stone floor. Steve desperately clawed at the creature's thin arm, but, to no avail. The monster's violet eyes glanced down, eyes widened as it did.

Steve followed it gaze, quickly noticing the tent that he was pitching. He must of become so accustomed to being turned on by fear from dating Herobrine, that his body instinctively caused him to get hard. Or, maybe it's because Enderman are just so tall and powerful, Steve did always like taller men... His cheeks darkened, and not just from the restricted airflow of the Enderman's claw over his neck. He felt the grip on his neck loosen slightly and felt something rub his hardened member through his pants.

"P-Please..." Steve whined, bucking his hips upward. The Enderman raised an eyebrow before teleporting Steve's pants and underwear a few blocks away, causing his baby blue knee-high stockings to be revealed. The Enderman ran it's tongue over the man's thighs, causing him to sudder.  
"Nngh...M-More..." Steve moaned, feeling utterly helpness to this large, deadly monster. He suddenly felt warm wetness encase his member, the creature's tongue wrapped around his member like a snake.

Steve whimpered, writhing in ecstasy as the mob's thin fingers began to poke and prod at his hole. They slipped in rather easily, due to their small girth and having been coated in saliva. The nimble fingers quickly managed to find Steve's prostate, massaging the bundle of nerves.  
"F-Fuck me..." Steve begged, member leaking copious amounts of pre. The monster picked up the man and allowed it's large member to be unsheathed. Would it even fit? Steve didn't care, he was secertly a bit of a size queen.

Steve gasped as the Enderman forced it's self into him. It was thick but, it was already slick from being sheathed which helped it slide in with ease.  
"Oh my god... S-So big..." Steve moaned, not just referring to the monster's cock. The beast growled, clearly nearing it's climax.   
Steve placed his hand on the Enderman's chin and rubbed it. "C-Cum for me..." The beast roared, filling Steve with it's pinkish seed, causing Steve to release his own spunk, hard. Steve's vision went blurry from the overwhelming sensation.

Steve must've blacked out for a moment because when he woke up and the creature was gone but, it had left an Ender Pearl on Steve's pants. Steve put on his garments and figured he had a good enough haul and headed for the mine's entrance.


	5. Melting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero gives Steve a blowjob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay- Alot of people have been saying that Steve is a hoe and that if he has Herobrine as a boyfriend, that he shouldn't be such a hoe. 
> 
> THEY ARE IN AN OPEN/POLYAMOUROUS RELATIONSHIP. They are allowed to have sex with other mobs/entities if they so please. If I get anymore comments about this, I will delete them.

Steve's pants were pitching a massive tent as Hero bit his neck and ran his tongue over it.  
"H-Hero, please..." Steve gasped, fingers tangled in Herobrine's hair.  
"Please, what?" The glitchy man chuckled.  
"I-I'm so hard...I need you..." Steve whined, pants uncomfortably tight. Hero ceased his assault on Steve's neck and slid down to the man's lap. He unzipped his lover's pants and licked his stiffened cock, eliciting a moan from the indigo-eyed man.

Steve gasped and practically fell apart as Herobrine continued to suck and lick his member. He fell back and moaned, panted, and gasped while gripping and tugging the bedsheets as his lover blew him. Steve was getting close and Hero could easily tell, he was whining, meaning he was about to burst. Hero took all of Steve's member and purred, sending Steve over the edge, releasing his seed into Hero's waiting mouth.

While still seeing stars, Hero laid next to Steve, gently petting the man.  
"You're so beautiful, you know that?" The white-eyed entity cooed, pushing Steve's sweaty hair from his forehead. He only nodded in response.  
"Do you want Daddy's cock inside you?" He asked, still stiff.  
"Y-Yes..." The sweaty man replied, pushing off his pants.

Herobrine quickly lined up and thrust into Steve, the man immediately moaning his name. Hero loved Steve more than anything, he had fucked almost every mob but, Steve was something else. Maybe, it was because he was...human? But, he was just so...captivating.  
"Do you love having Daddy fuck you like the little whore you are?" Hero growled, gripping Steve's hips.  
"Yes! Fuck me harder, Daddy!" The miner moaned, now stroking his still-slick member.  
"As you wish..." The glitch purred, slamming into Steve harder than before.  
"O-Oh my god! More! Harder!" Steve gasped, tears now leaking from his eyes. Hero growled, thrusting even faster and harder, obeying his boyfriend's pleads. 

Hero let a strained grunt, releasing inside of Steve. Steve then came again after a few more strokes, seed landing on his shirtless stomach. Hero pulled out and flopped down next to Steve, not wanting to move.  
"I love you, my Diamond..." Steve eventually purred.  
"I...love you, too, my fireball..." Herobrine replied, obviously half-asleep.


	6. Withering Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by AkiHeiki's friend. 
> 
> Steve attempts to battle the Wither but, the Wither has a different idea.

Steve set up the formation of the Wither in a far-away forest, ensuring it wouldn't destroy any structures he had built. He placed one...two...and three Wither Skulls, causing the totem to shake and shift. The soul sand melted away and the Wither Skulls grew and the Wither then burst from the sand. The monster began to grow, charging up for a large explosion. Steve took a few steps back and hid behind his shield.

A large explosion soon followed, pushing Steve back a bit. Steve drew his sword and charged at the, now floating, three-headed beast. He managed to hit it twice before a skull hit Steve, causing him to fall back. Steve suddenly felt very weak, a surging pain shook through him for a few seconds before the pain faded but, the feeling of weakness remained. Steve attempted to stand but, his legs were extremely shaky, causing him to collapse onto his knees.

The Wither was just floating there staring at the weakened man. It slowly floated closer until it was behind Steve. Steve felt the sharp 8 ribs of the monster wrap around Steve's abdomen and lift him into the air. Steve felt his belt loosen as a long, tail-like appendage removed it, along with pants. The appendage had a rounded tip and it forced it's way into Steve's mouth before sliding back down to Steve's exposed bottom.

"N-No...P-Please..." Steve whimpered, extremely tired and unable to move much from the weakness the monster had infected him with. The appendage prodded at Steve's entrance before forcing it's way into him.  
"A-Ah! It's s-so...b-big..." Steve gasped, feeling the tentacle-like extension moving inside him. Another smaller tentacle wrapped around Steve's cock, bringing to it full hardness within seconds, causing the man to moan. Steve didn't want to enjoy this but, for some reason, he was. Another thicker tentacle forced itself into Steve's mouth, sliding in and out. Steve let out a muffled moan, a second tentacle joining the one that was already inside his mouth. The Wither was letting out grunts as it's tentacles fucked it's victim. Multiple smaller tentacles ran themselves over Steve's burning hot skin, causing him to attempt to wiggle but, he was still too weak to move. The Wither let out a roar as all of the tentacles inside Steve suddenly thickened before releasing inside the Player. Steve swallowed what he was able, most of it dripping down his face. He felt his stomach expand as he was filled with the Wither's warm, light gray seed. That was enough to send Steve over the edge, his own spunk was released onto his, now-enlarged, stomach. Steve's vision began to darken, sleepiness over taking him. The Wither sat Steve down before suddenly glitching for a moment then disappearing. "What am I gonna do with you?" A deep voice sighed, standing over the half-asleep miner.


End file.
